Just Me and My Balloons
by AddiLion
Summary: With no one to talk to, it gets lonely, it gets dark. I only tried to seek the light, to find warmth in this cold place, but i had discovered something horrible. Do I regret climbing to the only light? Yes. I should have just stayed in my corner. My little lonely corner with Just me and my balloons.
1. Chapter 1

You probably don't know about me. I was always the one stuck in the corner, giving out balloons. The children never gave me a second glance. I was just a side show. An extra attraction. No one really needed me.

The other three would play in their little band, the children loving them. I could only watch, with this permanent smile stuck on my face.

In the corner was the other one. No one really spoke to her either. At least the kids played with her, even if they got a bit rough. Unlike me. I didn't have a dent on my body.

Then there was the one in the box. He was the silent type, but he always did his job well. The kids were always happy when they left his little place, their arms filled with prizes the puppet had given them. They would walk out our doors without a second glance, and that black figure would just slink back to his box.

It wasn't that i resented my job, it was an amazing feeling to see a child's face light up as they grabbed a balloon. I even had this special trick where i could twist the balloons into shapes. The kids would smile and giggle when i did that. They would always request for me to do it again.

But other than those moments, my life was dull. There was no singing on the stage for me, no playing with the young ones, no surprising the kids with candies and toys, just me and my balloons.

So life would go on in this lonely place. The main three would converse among themselves, the fox would swing around pointlessly and the puppet would hide in his box the whole time. As for me, I would be alone. The puppet wouldn't come out of his box, the fox would just ignore me and the others would give me dirty looks if I came near. My life was very lonely.

The nights were always the worst. It was always cold and dark. The others moved around, but they always ignored me. I was just another thing in the corner. Not important enough for their recognition. I never liked the dark and was always glad to see the sun rising over the horizon.

The day would start again, the band would play and arcade games would activate. I stand in the arcade, next to the ticket counting machine. The kids would come up to insert their tickets and i would politely ask if they wanted a balloon. It was my job, you see?

Most of the time the kids would shake their heads and decline before running off to get prizes from the puppet, but every once in a while a child would reply "yes please!" And I would hand them a balloon. They would thank me and run off. It was a wonderful feeling, being acknowledged, accepted even. Even though a simple "yes" can make me feel better, it hardly loosens the loneliness.

What I needed back then was a friend. Someone to talk too. There was no one in the restaurant that I could talk to at all. The main three were always huddled in their little group. The puppet never came out of his box. It just left me and the fox. She wasn't much of a help either. She was broken beyond repair, always clanging into walls, and beeping uncontrollably.

There were some others in the back room. They were old and broken. They occasionally turned on, but never really did anything. They kept muttering about security guards. The group in the back and the modern group stayed far away from each other. I followed in the new groups turn and stayed away.

There was never anyone to really talk too.

Until the day the night guard came. I thought it would be another cold dark night until my radar had picked up a man in the building. All of the new animatronics had gotten radar that pick up people and their criminal record. I could tell the others had felt it too. Their heads had come up and looked in the direction of the office. Even the fox had her mangled heads pointing in the general direction.

Eventually the heads had turned back to normal and I had resumed my dreaming when a light flashed in my face. A light in this world of darkness. A simple light that made me feel a little bit better. I had smiled in the direction of the light and let out a small "hi."

The light had flickered off and i had looked down in disappointment. I wasn't scared of the dark, i just disliked it. It made me feel cold and empty. I never liked that feeling.

Out of the corner of my eye, I had seen one of the animatronics leave the stage. The blue one. I didn't remember his name. My eyes are very receptive to color, I suppose it was so i could give children the balloon they asked for. Anyway, he crept over near me and I had given him a questioning look. He had just glared at me and continued his way to the office. I had wondered what he was doing. I wasn't sure it was a good thing. Boy, I was right. I just was about to find out.

The light had came back on and for a few seconds and my little dark feeling left. Light had that effect on me. I don't know what in my programing created it.

The lights had started to flicker madly around the area before coming to rest on the blue one. He was standing near a table, his guitar in his hands, staring into the camera.

I, being curious, had hissed "what are you doing?"

The blue one simply replied out of the corner of his mouth "shut it baby boy. We're doing some work and you better not mess it up."

I was confused, but listened to the blue one and returned to my corner. Just me and my balloons. I was hoping for the light to appear again. The darkness was getting to me. I frowned and left my balloons behind to find the light.

In the hallway ahead there was a light. It flickered on and off, but at the end there was A big ball of warm light. That was what made me go there. I regret it. I regret my love of the light and my hate of the dark. I regret my loneliness that drove me to that little room.

Out of the corner, the fox came beeping and whirring. I watched as she approached the office, slowly and slowly. The fox couldn't move that well, poor thing. The children took her apart, and the employees wouldn't fix her. Now she was just stuck as this mindless machine. Maybe I should have felt lucky that I'm covered with this hard plastic. No one can break me apart like they did her.

Some distant banging came from the office, I was almost inside. Then I saw the blue one grab him, whoever he is, and a loud scream emerged from his mouth. The blue one held him and he struggled to get away, but then I heard this awful, awful crunching and the man screamed again. His arm should not have looked like that. The blue one laughed. He laughed at this. The blue one grabbed the mans leg and I heard the cracking again. He screamed and the blue one laughed again.

I want to go help him. I really do. But how can I? I am just a little boy with my little balloons. Just a balloon boy in the corner. I cant do anything.

Red explodes everywhere as i turn away. I am just a helpless little balloon boy. I cant fix problems and I couldn't save that man. I trudge to my corner. The red stuff was everywhere, dripping off of me. There were even little chunks in it.

I couldn't save him. I am a lonely balloon boy. I cant save people. I should have just stayed in my little corner. Just me and my balloons.


	2. Chapter 2

I never trusted the blue one after that night. Heck, I didn't trust any of the three. Always huddled in their little group. If the blue one did that, the others probably did too. I just had wondered why I had no idea this went on. Now I knew what the ones in the back were always muttering about. I should have taken the hint sooner.

The next day, I had seen the new guard enter. He looked the same as the poor last one. he had headed straight to the office. The clock clicked around and darkness fell. But that time I knew where I could find a light. The room always had light in it. Light to chase away this darkness.

Now, i call myself greedy. I had wanted all the light for myself. I had crept into the office when the guard had his camera up. I had decided to greet him with a small "hello."

The guard had immediately put down the camera, and apon seeing me, he had put on this brown thing, and simply, disappeared.

I just laughed nervously. I did't know why I couldn't see him back then, he just was gone. Now I can see them, mask or not, but this is not about now.

I kept on laughing. I didn't know what to do. I thought if i laughed, he would laugh too. The children would always laugh together. After a while, the man finally reappeared and put up the camera.

I finally got it! This was like a child's game, where they hide and look for each other. That time I actually laughed. But I couldn't stop laughing. My voice recorder was glitching and would not stop playing.

I knew I was annoying the guard, but I couldn't just leave. I couldn't go back to my dark corner. The man had tried to turn on his light. This is why I feel greedy. I had stopped his light. I had wanted the light for my self, to chase away the darkness forever.

The man had just uselessly clicked his lights before yelling at me. I could only chuckle back in that repetitive laugh. He sighed and put up his camera. Then the fox entered.

I always thought the fox was good, like me. That she was looking for the light, not to kill. With her random beeping and two heads, I thought the three would exclude her. Like they did me. I was wrong. I was so wrong.

The fox just crawled her way to the ceiling. I had smiled a bit. I trusted her. Why wouldn't I? She was sorta like me. Stuck in the corner, with no one to talk too. I just wished I could have talked to her when she was in one piece.

The man put down the camera, and he saw the fox. He let out a little yelp and fumbled for the mask. But it was too late. The fox swiveled her heads towards him and lunged.

This time I didn't look away. Just another of my many regrets. I stood there and watched. You see, I didn't want to leave the light. So I saw what happened to the poor, poor guard.

The fox grabbed his face on the edges and slowly pulled it off. The man screamed as the skin was peeled from his face and drops of red flew everywhere. Even the light that i had kept for myself, causing the doom of the guard was tinted red. But the poor man. He was screaming and his face was red and bloody and the fox was beeping and I was standing there laughing. Just laughing. I couldn't stop laughing. My voice box would not stop.

So I fled from the once again red stained room, laughing into the darkness.

I hid in my corner with my balloons, laughing. I just wanted to stop laughing but my voice box wouldn't stop. Just going on and on and on. I was covered in red again, and it was dripping off of my useless propeller hat. I cried and i laughed. I just couldn't stop.

The darkness was getting to me again. Coiling its way into my cortex. Luckily for me, the light of the street lamps outside and the glow of the arcade machines were there to remind me that I was not alone in the dark.

I am programmed to act like a little boy, as that is my exoskeleton. Just a little boy giving out balloons. But a little balloon boy is not meant to see such things, murder, death, blood. A little boy is small and scared of the dark. I was just a little balloon boy in the corner, trying to please the others. Trying to fit in. Its the way I was made. How I was meant to be.


	3. Chapter 3

Even the fox was on their side. The red side of death and killing. Why? I thought the fox would be against killing. Killing is bad. It was all driven into our programming. So why would they kill the guard?

The week started as usual, but this week was less crowded, with only a few kids running around. Due to my voice box being broken, I was stuck in parts and service. I could still see the band playing.

"Hi! I'm Chica the party chicken!" (Wink wink you know who you are.) The yellow one introduced herself happily.

"And I'm Bonnie, the rockin rabbit!"

A drumroll sounded and the brown one stepped out. "And I'm the leader of the band... Frrreeeeddddy fazbear!"

I watched all of this with a sad stare. How it must feel, to be on a stage, I would never know. I could only stand in my corner, but now I would stand there voiceless. My voice box, as a matter of fact, was sitting on a table, wires producing from every angle. Truthfully, that was the only damage I had ever gotten in my short lifetime. I hoped it would get fixed.

The day had gone on and the few people there started to leave. The thing that actually raised my hopes that day was a little girl. She was about five, with blond pigtails and bright blue eyes. Her mother was leading her out of the building.

"Mommy?" The little girl had asked, tugging on her mothers green sleeve. "Where was the balloon boy? I wanted to see him!"

In her arms was a little plushie of me. That warmed my heart. All of the mascots had these stuffed toys given out at the prize corner by the puppet, even the old ones in the parts and storage room, but my plushie wasn't even displayed. They had them stored in the back. The only way to get them was to ask.

Maybe someone did care, or notice me. They did enough to ask for me as a toy. That meant a lot to me. I was used to being the sideshow, the extra, the nobody. Being someone's favorite felt good.

Around my surroundings were the old animatronics. There was a purple one who looked sorta like the blue one but... Purple. The face and arm were missing.

There was a yellow one who looked like the yellow one onstage but larger and more fuzz and less plastic. Her jaw was broken and she showed many teeth. Instead of a 'lets party!' Bib, she wore a 'lets eat!' One. Her hands were missing and she stared blankly ahead.

The brown one was not much different from the new brown one. He lacked the weight and the red cheeks us new ones all sported. He was ripped and torn in a few places, but other than that he was fine. He lay sprawled on the floor, as if he tried to climb away.

Then there was the red fox. He was in the worst shape of them all. He was like the fox in the kids cove, but male and red and covered in holes. His jaw was broken and there were tears all over him. Half of the covering on his head was torn off. And here I was worrying about a little voice box.

In the back of the room were some empty suits and spare endoskeletons and such. There was one endoskeleton away from the others. Its ears reminded me of a lambs. A young child once had a shirt with a lamb on it. There was an extra freddy suit too, faded gold with age, just slumped on the floor, and a few wires sticking out of its head and eye.

The doors had closed and the place shut down. I didn't remember seeing a guard enter, but I have been stuck in this room the whole day. There could be a new animatronic in the building and I would have never known.

My throat was hurting. Us, being robots couldn't exactly feel pain, but we can tell if something is missing, and it's like this annoying little itch that won't leave. Is this how the fox feels? I thought to myself as I resisted the urge to scratch my throat. Is this how the animatronics in the back feel? All the time, and it never stops?

I decided to get up. But I couldn't move at all. It was like I was frozen to the table, unable to lift a non-existent finger. The clock clicked to twelve and the lights flickered out. Immediately some groaning sounded and the purple one shuffled out of the room. I could only watch with my throat burning and a smile plastered on my head.

The old yellow one and the old brown one left too, without giving me a second glance. The red one gave me a sad look as he left the room also. I imagined the burning he would be feeling, with all that fur missing. I felt sad for the four in the back room.

After about an hour, my joints loosened up and I sat up on the table. I looked around the room, and I swear, the lamb endoskeleton, with the blue eyes, moved! It was closer to me, still on the ground and looking right at me. I decided to leave.

I made my way to my little corner, where my ever faithful balloons stood waiting. I noticed something. The music had stopped.

In the prize corner, the puppet was slinking out of his box. No. no. no no no No NO. Not him too! I followed the puppet as he raced down the hallway, my throat burning. I entered just in time to see the puppet lunge for the new man, pulling back his head and snapping his neck.

Was I the only one in here who was sane? The only one that knew murder was wrong? The only one who didn't kill for joy? Who didn't love the sound of breaking bone, or the warmth of gushing blood? I was more alone than I first thought. What started as a need for a friend, had turned into this.

Just a lonely little boy. Lonely then and lonelier now. In his little corner with his balloons, but now burdened with a dark secret. There is a price of knowing the truth, but the key is part of your soul.

(Just to clear it up, BB is kinda the opposite of color blind. He sees things by their colors, as the fact he is meant to hand out balloons. Say a little boy wanted a red one. BB would need to know the color red. So you should know who is who and what is what if you haven't figured it out yet.

Bonnie: the purple one

Chica: the old yellow one

Freddy: the old brown one

Foxy: the red one

Toy Bonnie: the blue one

Toy Chica: the yellow one

Toy freddy: the brown one

Mangle: the fox. This is because the mangle is so many colors, BB cant choose the main color so he just calls her the fox

The puppet: the puppet. BB does not consider black and white colors

The three: the main group.

My little corner: the arcade, as the others don't venture into the arcade much.

Red stuff: blood.

Now that that clears up his vocabulary, thank you very much for reading and reviewing. I will love you very much if you review.)


	4. Chapter 4

The next night was worse. I was stuck in the back room again. The employees had found me back in my corner, and stuck me back in this dark room. My voice box was not the only thing gone now. They had taken out my eyes and part of my arms. Apparently, they had found a few bugs in my circuits. I could still see everything, using my endoskeleton eyes, but it wasn't the same.

For the first time in my short life, I was scared. Not of the dark, but of being fixed. Out of all of the animatronics, I was the only one who had never been fixed. What if being fixed was what changed them Into dark hearted killers? But there was nothing I could do about it. I was frozen to this table, itching and burning, with my parts scattered all over.

Every once in a while, I would hear raspy breathing. It came from the purple one. I heard him trying to sing. It came out as staticky clicking but you could still distinguish the words.

Twinkle... Twinkle... Little sta-

How... I wond- what... You...

Up... Above... This... Wo-ld so... high

Like... A... Dia...mond... In... The... Sky

Twin...kle... Twin...kle lit...tle sta-

How... I... Wond-... What... You...

I then noticed the purple ones red eyes fixated on the one little light in the room. It was the bright little fire alarm light, but it did kinda look like a star, a single star in this dark room. It would be the only star they had seen in years. The old yellow one made her way across the room and laid her broken head on the purple ones shoulder.

Maybe the four back here were dismantled, taken apart, shut down, but in their hearts they were performers. Just like the three outside, they belonged on the stage. Nothing could override that. Not even being torn apart in a dark room.

The night came and was I still frozen. The four back here left, as they did the night before, but this time, the purple one acknowledged me. He had walked up to me and looked at me frozen to the table. He had simply shook his faceless head and left.

Then the lamb endoskeleton moved. I heard shuffling in the back of the room, and the blue eyed metal one shakily stood up. He looked at me, with his eyes bright and blue. He grinned and left the room. I saw him walking to the prize counter. As I watched, the puppet came out of his box, and started talking to the endoskeleton.

I was furious. I had been trying for weeks to get the puppet to even say hello to me, but this random stranger comes along and they start talking like old friends? Unbelievable.

The puppet didn't go back to his box, but instead slinked down the hall. I guessed the new guy had thought the music box was not important. Too late for him. The puppet left my limited sight and a loud scream was heard. So much for the new guy. Would anyone ever make it on this job?

The clock turned six and the old ones shuffled back to their room. The old brown one gave a "hmph" as he sat down next to the red one. They clicked a few times, then everything was still.

The repairmen came into the room a few hours later, and they fixed up my eyes and voice box. The constant itching and burning was soothed, even though my arms were still missing. With my new and improved eyes, i could see better. I could even change the colors by flicking two different lenses, blue for boys and purple for girls. My voice box had some new recordings added to it, different things than "hi!" "Hello!" "Would you like a balloon?" "Ok" "what color?" And "my pleasure."

I wondered what they would do to my arms, but for now I was still stuck in the back room. I could move around, but I couldn't open any doors, on the account of me not having any arms. I could watch the children run around though.

The same girl with the blond pigtails was there again. She seemed to come a lot, to tell the truth. She of course was in my little corner, looking for me. I could not go and tell my only fan, that I was fine, only sit in the room and watch.

That night, I followed the old ones out. I went to the office, and entered the light. I jammed the flashlight again. I had no idea what I was thinking when I did that. Maybe the days in the darkness finally changed me. Maybe my new eyes saw things differently. I could see the man when he had a mask on after all.

I jammed the flashlight, and the man cussed. Before I knew it, the red one jumped out of the darkness at the guard, but... He didn't kill him. The red one just dragged him away from the office.

My cortex was filled with happiness. I wasn't the only one who didn't kill. But why did the fox drag him off? To save him from the others? I followed, my arms sparking and my eyes wide. I followed the fox to the back room where the screams of the man were heard.

I entered the room. The man was nowhere to be seen, but one of the extra suits was soaked in the red stuff. The red stuff was everywhere. But, being not very smart at the time, I didn't associate the red stuff with the death of a guard. I just assumed the guard was hidden from the three. Silly me. I was so wrong.

So I trusted the four in the back. As well as I knew, they didn't kill. They couldn't speak either, but I regarded them as my friends. I spent the rest of the week in the back with them, slowly getting repaired. Finally my arms were placed back on, and I found I could finally let go of my sign and balloons! I was put back into my little corner, and I thought my life was a bit better.

Jeremy Fitzgerald was his name. I had heard it when he walked into work on the Monday. He was different from the rest of the guards. I couldn't place it, but something told me he would be different.

And he was. He made it through every night, and everyone hated him. The three would converse about the most painful way to kill him, to peel off his skin, or to break his bones. The puppet came out of his box more often, and even the fox attempted to get inside the office more.

As the horror went on and on, and Jeremy just sat right through it. I tried to help him as much as I could. I would clang up the air shafts to tell him to check his light, and once I even got inside the office. But once I set my foot on the ground, the laugh started again. My voice box played that recorded laugh, as if it remembered what happened on that night before.

Once inside the office, I didn't want to leave. The little boy inside me told me to stay and never leave. My mind gladly followed. But before anything could happen, the clock clicked to 6 am and I was forced to go.

If i took the light, I had thought, the four in the back would come. They would hide the guard, so the new ones could never find him and kill him. He would be safe. But the chance never came.

By the sixth night, it was a madhouse. All of the animatronics where everywhere, trying to get inside every second. I had had to bang on the office walls 7 times to get him off his camera. It saved his life a few times, I hope. Finally, Jeremy made his way through the night. But that man, that idiotic man, said he be back for the seventh night.

My life was getting better, I suppose. It had more of a purpose now, than to just hand out balloons. I had some friends now, although broken, still kinder than anyone else. There was still death, and sadness, but life is like that, it starts low, than rises up.

(First I would like to thank all of you for your reviews. It is actually the highlight of my day to open up my inbox and it saying "23 messages from : review for 'Just me and my balloons'"

Thank you all for your suggestions for my story, and i have kinda combined them into one. The thing is, i want Balloon boy to be the only good one, and he just misunderstands the others, but i have used some of your ideas.

I would like to thank you for the support you have given. I have apparently changed some people's minds about balloon boy, and im glad to know im contributing to the fanbase.

Thank you all for everything, and sorry for the boring chapter.)


	5. Chapter 5

The next night, Jeremy came in an hour early. I watched in my little corner as he walked in with a screwdriver in his hand. I saw him unscrew the brown ones head panel and mess with the circuits. He did the same to the other two. My curiosity wondered what he did to them. I was soon to find out. Jeremy was heading right towards me, smile on face, and tossing his screwdriver in the air.

He screwed open the back of my head and it HURT. The itching was uncontrollable, it burnt and my cortex twisted in agony. I couldn't show it. My plastic face was immobile. It could only stare happily into the distance.

I felt Jeremy digging around in my head, he pushed a few switches, and I felt... Sleepy. The pain in my head didn't matter. Nothing mattered. I couldn't think clearly. My head was screwed back on, and the pain, the only thing keeping me thinking, disappeared. The cloudiness in my head overtook me, the particles in my cortex slowed down. I saw Jeremy heading towards backstage before the haziness in my head overtook my brain.

A loud banging awoke me. It was clanging onto my skull, yet I was still tired. My mind was cloudy, not ready to return to the world of the awake.

"Hey!" I heard a man yell. "What's wrong with this guy?!"

"I don't know! The others are the same!"

The banging ceased and I slipped back into unconsciousness.

My eyes flew open, wide and awake, and I started randomly and uncontrollably blurting out my lines.

"Hey! Hello! Would you like a balloon? We have many different colors! Hi! A yellow balloon? They're free! Have fun! You're welcome!"

"Woah woah" a voice behind me sounded. "Turn it down a little. The A.I. Is meant to be on a 7, right?"

My mind stopped racing and I caught control of my voice box. The endless dialogue stopped and I could think. I turned to face the man.

"What did he do to us?" I asked.

That was not one of my scripted lines so I had to combine different lines. It came out more like, "what. Did. He. Do. To. Us?"

The man stared at me for a little. Then he slowly replied, "he turned off your A.I. You be fine now, and that man getting fired after the day shift. He signed a contract after all."

I rotated my head back to its normal position. I could see the three conversing among themselves. The fox was beeping and running into the same wall over and over. Poor thing. At least her A.I. Being turned off helped her escape her endless pain. But the door to backstage was the same. I swiveled my head towards the man again.

"Have. You. Done. The. Ones. In the. Back?"

The man ran his dark hand through his hair. "He even messed up the ones back there huh?"

I nodded. He walked off to the back room. A few minutes later he stuck his head out the doorway.

"Where did the golden suit go?" He called.

"No one knows! Someone stole it last Friday!" His cleaning friend replied.

"Well, what are they gonna do with a empty suit? Hide in it?"

"I don't know!"

We knew who stole the suit. This Friday, we saw Jeremy go into the back room and leave with the suit. Everyone saw it, but we couldn't tell anyone. There was no word in our vocabulary for stole, or suit. Maybe the fox could say steal, for she was a pirate. Or she used to be, but everyone was helpless. We could only watch.

Yes, we could only watch as the golden Freddy came in. We could only watch as he led two kids to the backstage. We could only watch as he returned alone. We could only watch as three more kids followed him. But I did not watch after that. I also followed.

Her name was Anna, the little girl who had asked where I was and had me as a toy. She had also been one of the three who followed the golden Freddy. Poor poor Anna. I followed them, for I didn't trust him, after what he had done.

I followed him to the back room. He led the three the corner with the others. Then he noticed me watching.

After this, I hated him. I regretted that I ever tried to save him. I wished I let him die when I had the chance.

He hit me on the head with a crowbar. sparks flew out of my head, and my eyes flickered wildly. I couldn't move at all. But I could still watch. And I watched as he pulled out the knife. I watched as he stabbed each of them, in the stomach, the head, the heart. They fell to the floor, screaming.

"Play. Gone." I croaked out, sparks flying from my broken head. One of my eyes had shattered.

"Play. Gone." I had no word for dead, so this was the best I could do.

I dont think they understood, but Anna did. She flopped to the floor and stared blankly into space, while the others screamed and wiggled, so the man stabbed them until they were as red as the floor and as still as little Anna.

Lucky Anna. Lucky to understand, and lucky with the suits. The man picked up each of the children, and shoved them into my only friends. Into the red one. Into the purple one. Into the yellow one. Into the brown one. But lucky lucky Anna, there was no endoskeleton for her. No wires to rip and tear, no iron to slice and mangle. She was safe in the golden suit, playing dead, till help came.

I thought the Jeremy would be done after that. To go home and leave us forever. I would eventually be noticed as gone, and they would search for me, and find me frozen in this horrid room. They would find lucky Anna and save her and everything would be fine.

But no. Luck was not for me. The man went back out, looking for more kids. He no longer had his suit, but I saw him put the knife on the table and set out some new suits. He went for kids cove.

He was going to kill the young ones. He was going to kill a child for each of us. He was going to stuff the child inside us.

I always knew that fox was good. She was good, through all her dark days and all her pain. She loved the children, despite what they did to her. The other knew what happened. They saw the kids being killed on their radar, but they couldn't do anything about it. But that fox did. That poor poor fox, who had been through so much, did something.

She bit him. She bit Jeremy on the head. She bit right through his skull and into his brain. He would never hurt a child again. He would never do anything ever again, for he committed a crime, the crime of murder, and that will never get past us.

There was confusion everywhere. The employees desperately tried to wheel the fox to the back room, and they found the blood and the bodies. They found lucky Anna still alive, and me with my head bashed in. They took my recording of the scenario out of my head, which I didn't know existed. They found out that it was Jeremy who killed them.

And now I am here. Broken. Scarred. Lonely. What started as the search for light has only brought darkness. What started as a need for a friend has only brought sadness. What started as me in a corner, hoping, wanting, has brought this. It is true, that life gets better, but it never stays good. Life will twist and turn, and will never always be alright. But I am thankful for that one month, the one month when I believed that the old ones were good, and the suits only hid the guard, that there was a little girl who loved me, that everything would be fine.

(WARNING. THIS IS NOT THE END. THERE IS ONE MORE CHAPTER.

There we go. Bite of 87, missing children. All from balloon boys perspective.

Also, I noticed this is the first story that features only balloon boy. Yay!

Thank you all for the reviews! It makes me so happy when I read them! I suggest that you create a fan fiction account so I can reply to you personally!)


	6. Chapter 6

'Animatronics scrapped!

The newly reopened Freddy Fazbear's pizza was only open for a few weeks before being shut down. The new animatronics are being scrapped due to possible malfunctions. However, the old animatronics are being kept in hope of reopening the company at a different location.'

(Shush if i got it wrong)

The newspaper article was picked up by the wind, and was conveniently flown through the open doors of the restaurant, and hit me right in my damaged face. I pulled it off with my good hand and read it sadly.

Of course I knew this already. The employees were talking about it when they shut off the games in my little corner. But today was the day. The old ones in the back had already been moved to the new location, the same with all the arcade games. It was our turn.

I assumed the same would happen to us as it did to them. We would get used for spare parts. I suppose the purple one would get his face and arm back from the blue one, the yellow one would get her hands back. The red one wouldn't get very much, considering the condition of the fox. But for me and the puppet? We couldn't get used for our new counterpart, as there was none.

It was to the scrap pile for us. Of course, I should have seen it coming. Me and the puppet were not anyone's favorite, not the main mascots, and we weren't even on the big sign outside. There was no chance whatsoever they would remake us.

The men were wheeling the three into a big truck. Their movement was turned off, while mine was kinda turned off, as my head being broken, but I could barely move. I couldn't move enough to run away.

"Hey! Where's the puppet?" A man yelled, as he looked down into the puppets empty box.

"I dunno."

"The instructions clearly say there is a puppet!"

"Don't worry about it man! Lets just get this balloon guy and go home!"

So I guess the puppet made it after all. He always was sneaking around, silently, like a snake in the grass.

The men lifted me into the truck, and the top part of my balloon sign got knocked off. It sparked wildly as a wire flopped out.

"Whoops."

They closed the truck door behind me and everything plunged into darkness. The truck started and I fell to the floor, cracking my head to the side. Great. Now I was crooked and twisted. The truck turned, and I fell to the side. I crashed into the fox, who started beeping.

I slowly stood up, and attempted to steady myself. My eyes slowly adjusted, and the workers were right. The puppet was nowhere to be seen. The other four were positioned around the truck, the three as still as statues, the fox looking ruffled, as I had just hit her.

"Sorry." I apologized.

She beeped back at me.

They must have not turned her off either. Probably as the control panel could be anywhere.

I backed into a corner and stood there.

By the time we had gotten to the new place, I was broken all over. My propeller hat had broken off, my arm casing had cracked, and wires stuck out of my head. Add that to the missing eye, the crooked head, and the half of the sign, I was a sight for sore eyes.

They wheeled us into the new building, and i saw them, standing on their stage, good as new. They didn't even glance at me as i was wheeled into the room. Typical. I thought the red one would at least look at me, but he was nowhere to be seen.

They wheeled us into a back room where many extra parts where. Even the lamb endoskeleton was sitting on the table, but was turned off. I slumped against a wall and the lights turned off. My vision faded, for all my broken parts and pieces had taken up energy.

Now is the time. I welcome the darkness. I am alone in this empty room. The others have gone now, used for parts and pieces. They couldn't use mine. They said I was too small. So I lay here in this dark room, broken and alone. I once hated the darkness, feared it. But now I welcome it, for it is my last goodbye to this lonely lonely world. I think back to the time when I was just a little balloon boy, standing in my corner, waiting for a friend. Years have come and gone. That lonely little boy is almost dead. The only remnant of the Lonely little balloon boy will die. The darkness comes, and I welcome it. For a second before I leave this world, I see my little corner with all the games and children. I see my home. My old home. My little corner with just me and my balloons.


	7. Epilogue

3 years later

The woman sloshed through the deep puddles, the rain pouring down in heavy drifts. The strong wind occasionally pushed away her hood, and soaked her hair. She stepped to the bright door of the restaurant, and shook her head, sending water droplets flying.

"Excuse me ma'am? Can I help you?" Asked a bored looking lady at the front.

Kids laughed and played behind her, and an animatronic band stood talking on a stage.

"I'd like to speak to the manager please." The woman stated.

"Right this way ma'am."

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

The office was small, dirty, and protected by two heavy iron doors.

"Do you have any of the old animatronics? From the old location?" She asked after greeting each other. The manager nodded slowly.

"One." He said softly.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The light flickered on in the dark room, illuminating the broken form of the balloon boy. The woman walked to him and calmly opened up the broken head as best she could. She blew off some dust and flicked the on switch. Nothing happened. She flicked it again. And a few more times.

Balloon boys eye dimly flickered on.

"Hell...o! Wel-... C-c-c-come to... Fred...dy faz...bears... P-p-pizza! Would... You lik-k-k-ke a balloon-n?"

Balloon boy whirred in a attempt to raise a hand that once held a balloon.

The woman shook her head slightly and knelt down do her face was level with the broken balloon boys.

"Don't you remember me?"

Balloon boys broken head turned even more as his broken brain clicked around the face.

The same blonde hair, darkened with age,

The same blue eyes, faded to grey.

"An..na?" He questioned quietly.

Anna nodded, her eyes sparkling in the dim light.

"I wanted to thank you... You know for saving me, all those years ago."

She gently lifted up the corner of her shirt, reveling a huge scar stretched across her stomach, right where a knife had struck her as a little girl.

Balloon boy blinked and nodded.

"You're welcome." He replied, as he was scripted to do so.

"One... One more thing." Anna said softly, and reached inside her pocket. She pulled out the little plushie she had gotten of balloon boy, as a small girl when the particular animatronic was peeking out of the backstage.

It was worn and faded with age, but it still was the same one. Anna sat the toy next to balloon boy, and he slowly swiveled his broken head to look at it.

"Thank... You..." Balloon boy murmured. His brain clicked and beeped.

He swiveled his head back to Anna and blinked twice.

"Goodbye Balloon Boy." She whispered.

"Goodbye." He sighed and closed his eyes.

Anna hit the off switch, with her hand over her mouth.

Balloon boys eye flickered off, for what could be the final time.

:( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :(

Anna left the restaurant, not looking back.

It had been twenty three years since she had been a little girl in that restaurant, twenty three years since she had almost been killed, twenty three years since the broken balloon boy had told her to play dead, to survive the killer. Twenty three years the poor little boy had waited in the darkness he had feared so much.

Anna sniffed once, wiped her eyes, and headed to her car, to drive to her home on this rainy evening.

(Surprisingly, someone suggested this same idea, right in the middle of me writing it. Must be physic or something. *glares suspiciously* Anyway, here we are, at the end of our story. :)

Thank you all for reading this story, following, favoriting, and the reviews! I am so glad that you spent your time to leave me a review! It makes me warm and fuzzy inside to read them. :D

Now that this is over, I'm going to have to work on my other story... *shudders...*

But thank you all so much, and if balloon boy is in fnaf 3, ill make a sequel!) -Addilion


	8. Noticehalf chapter

(IM CONTINUING THIS STORY! After Scott released the "toy-animatronics-parts-in-a-box" picture on his website, I thought, why not continue? I'm not going to create an entire different story for my continuation, with all that "me posting a chapter on here and asking you to follow it" crap. Just think of this story as being on a long 3 month hiatus. Yep. Well I'm back now, and I'm gonna wait till Scott releases the actual game. More like I'm gonna write everything now, then edit it and post it once I have seen a complete play through of FNaF3, plus looked up every Easter egg, every hidden thing, read the complete Wikipedia page of every character, etc. you know the normal stuff. Right?

So, yes I am continuing. I'm going to take this story off of 'completed', I'm going to bring Balloon boy back to life (again) and I will finally have something to write! YUS!

So regarding this note, since it is technically illegal on , I will have to write something. How about, a little beginning.

Leaving off where Balloon boy previously died twice all alone... :)

;0;0;0;0;0;0;0;0;0;0;0;0;0;0;0;0;0;0;0;0;0;0;0;0;0;0;0;0;0;0;0;0;0;

Ugh... I mentally groaned. I felt horrible. Where was I? My eyes wouldn't open. What happened? I could faintly hear something moving around me, but the sound was faded... Dim.

My hard wired brain clicked faintly. A few jagged bits of memory flickered.

A dark room.

An old friend.

Everyone gone.

"There. That's better." A voice sounded behind me as my wiring loaded. My eyesight returned, but everything was fuzzy.

"You won't be needing this" the same voice muttered, and I saw my familiar blue and red hat get thrown in a box. What shocked me was the other contents of the box.

There were several dismembered parts of the others, and each of their heads were there too. Each had eyeless sockets and a blank expression on their faces. Even a old paper plate cutout was in the box too.

Some more joints and switches were being moved in my head. A great pulling started, and my exoskeleton head popped right off. Only my nose and my eyes stayed attached to my broken frame.

Whoever was dismembering me threw my head onto the pile, and it landed on my hat. The empty eyes seemed as soulless as the others.

"Is that everything boss?" A voice yelled.

With my hazy vision I could barely make out a man with other boxes loading them into a truck.

"Yep!" The voice behind me replied.

"Sorry little guy" the voice muttered. "You'll be off for a little more."

I heard a click, and everything disappeared into blackness.

(Ok, so this story might be not correct at all, and there's a possibility I will delete it. Ok? Ok. I love you, and send me a review of what you think! 3)


End file.
